


An overcrowded sleeping bag

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [20]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Porn, Foreshadowing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, look this ship ends in murder I need to get my fluff somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekIt's their first time sleeping together since the mutiny, actually it's their first time since the break up
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	An overcrowded sleeping bag

He didn’t care if the others had suspicions about him and Billy. If one of them wanted to complain about his ‘dirtiness’ like Irving had, he would slice them apart just the same. Billy himself didn’t say anything when he joined him in the tent and on the blankets and skins piled around their sleeping bags.

Maybe that should’ve alarmed him but it had been a long day, everyone was exhausted and he had almost been hanged and then mauled by the beast. 

And why should Billy complain when he slid under the covers next to him, when he claimed his mouth in a slow, tired kiss, when they had been trading kisses since the day after carnival?

Slowly their kiss became more heated but for once they could actually take that somewhere, could touch each other freely, uncaring about the threat of discovery.

It had been too long since the last time, almost a year, and it felt good to press his body against Billy’s, to wind his hand into Billy’s hair, to touch his bare skin with the other. Billy’s large hands pulled his shirt up, sliding across the planes of his stomach and back.

“Billy”, he gasped as Billy’s hand wrapped around his filling cock. Despite how long it had been, Billy still seemed to remember what he liked and soon enough he squirmed against him, wanting more, more, more. His own hand had never felt as good in the months in between.

They were so close that it was hard to move but he managed to get Billy’s trousers open as well and returned the favour. Billy’s cock was long and thin and he liked holding it in his hand, liked watching Billy’s face when he jerked him off.

Now though they were so close, panting into each other’s mouths, hands wrapped around each other’s cocks, that it felt as if they were one person. And nothing could ever pry them apart again.

They would survive, he’d make sure of it. Whatever happened he and Billy would survive; the thought was crystal clear in his head as he buried his face in Billy’s neck. He could feel Billy spurt over his hand, gasping his name – the wrong name – but the closest to it he would ever hear from Billy.

For a moment he wrapped both arms around Billy and held him as tight as he could. Something had settled between his shoulder blades, pressing into his chest through his spine and crawling up his throat where it threatened to choke him.

He set his teeth against it. He and Billy would survive, whatever the cost. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
